


Take care of yourself

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breaking Rules of Stupid Law, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheesy, Comedy, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fight Against Stereotypes, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not-typical couple, Smut, Switching, daily life, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong is frustrated when Yuta can't even take care of yourself.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so please be patient with my errors and bear with me!

"Yuta!" Taeyong's firm voice tried to break through the loud music that the younger was listening to in the living room. The Japanese didn't hear the call of his husband. He was jumping on the couch with chocolate ice cream in his mouth, not even thinking that he could hurt himself with a stick.

Lee was in the bathroom, sorting dirty laundry. He wanted to ask his mate about something, but he didn't get an answer for a long time, so irritated he finally left the bathroom and headed for the living room. Taeyong, despite being a fan of One Ok Rock, was forced to plug his ears because the music was playing so loudly that he had the impression that his drums would explode. He went to the laptop and turned the song down to bearable volume, which caused outrage from his beloved. The Korean tried to speak to him, but it didn't affect until he raised his voice when he ran out of patience due to his husband's childish behavior.

"Lee Yuta! Immediately stop screaming and sit on your butt." He said, pointing to the couch.

The Japanese immediately controlled himself and carried out the command, feeling as if in a second someone spilled a bucket of cold water on his head. He blushed because he felt stupid for acting like a child and didn't let his husband speak.

"Look at yourself, young man. I've been calling you for ten minutes to give me laundry and nothing. Take off this sweatshirt because it has a stain and please go to comb your hair!" Taeyong was red because of irritation.

He didn't mind childish behavior or loud music as much as the mess that Yuta was doing around himself. Before marrying him, he knew that the hybrid wasn't the cleanest person he met, but sometimes he only wanted Yuta to at least take care of yourself.

The Japanese obeyed and with head bowed, headed for the bathroom. He put dirty clothes in the washing machine and combed his hair, having a lot of trouble with it. Lee watched him, standing in the doorway, and took pity after seeing that Yuta couldn't cope alone. He walked over to him, took the brush from his hand, and started combing the twisted strands slowly. In the end, he quickly brushed his tail, and looking at his husband from top to bottom, Taeyong smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry." Yuta whispered in Japanese.

"It's fine, just please, try to at least take care of yourself. Look, it's a shame about your pretty hair. You wouldn't want to cut them down just because you can't comb them, right?" Taeyong said tenderly, scratching his beloved behind his cat ear.

Yuta wasn't a fan of cleaning and neatness. Still, he was Taeyong's husband, so he could do nothing but apologize to him and promise that he would do a little more to take care of himself.


End file.
